Five nights at Hetalia
by Little Miss. Maple
Summary: It was a tragedy that happened 10 years ago. Five kids went missing the Families of the missing children were devastated. A group of five friends start their new jobs at Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria, will their time end with them in a suit or will mysteries of their sibling's and friends disappearances unfold or is it a nightmare?(T for deaths...)
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Freddy's

The party

(Third Pov)

A little boy at the age of 7 was being pulled down the sidewalk by his older brother, who was 10. The older had shoulder length wavy blond hair, dark blue eyes. He wore velvet blue button down shirt with a nice pair of jeans. The other was dressed in a baggy red sweater with a white maple leaf on it on it, faded blue shorts, white knee high socks with runners.

"Cmon Mon petit frère! The others are already at the at the Pizzeria waiting for us so the party can start!" the 10 year old said.

"B-but, but Francis! I-I don't want to go!" The child said, tears welled into his beautiful violet eyes.

Francis rolled his eyes at his little brother and tugged a bit harder on his younger brothers wrist as he pulled him down the sidewalk as he ran.

"Oh Matthieu, you don't need to be scared. You have me to protect you!" Francis said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Matthew heard his parents chuckling at Francis excitement, not quite hearing Matthew's protests.

"But frère you always leave me! You are always with Gilbert and Antonio instead!" Matthew pouted but Francis ignored him, Matthew fell silent as Francis continued to pull Matthew alone to their destination.

* * *

Matthew looked up to see Freddy Fazbears Pizza and shivered as he was pulled closer. It had been opened for two weeks, Francis and Matthew's parents were able to book the place for Matthew's 7th birthday. It was July 1st and everyone who was invited to the party was available, then the week after they would be going to Canada for a week in the mountains.

When the two brothers had entered the Pizzeria, they were greeted with the sight of their friends and the singing aninamiconic. All of Matthews friends were there along with Antonio and Gilbert. Just as Matthew had said Francis had released Matthews pale hands and ran over to his friends, leaving his little brother by himself at the door.

"We will be back before the party is over, have fun!" Matthew's father said to Francis, who nodded.

Matthew watched as both of his parents left the Pizzeria, without saying goodbye to Matthew.

'_Even Mama and Papa left me!_' Matthew thought sadly to himself.

"Mattie!" A loud voice called out before Matthew was tackled from behind into a hug by his long time friend.

"Hi Al." Matthew said, wiggling around to give his friend a hug.

Alfred pulled back and smiled at his friend. The american was wearing a Freddy Fazbear t-shirt and shorts and red and blue runners. Behind the hyper blond was his other friends. Lovino and Feliciano both smiled at Matthew, Ludwig stood next to Feliciano and Arthur was standing next to Lovino.

"Hello everyone." Matthew said with a small smile.

'At least my friends don't forget me!' Matthew thought while ALfred was going on about Freddy and how he was the hero of the band.

"Oh Mattie!" Alfred suddenly said, Matthew looked at his friend.

"They have these really cool plushies! Lets go check them out!" Alfred said while pulling Matthew along.

Their friends followed the two to the prize corner. Francis saw Matthew getting pulled by his friend before turning to look at Gilbert and Antonio.

"So how is Matthew?" Antonio asked, Francis sighed which cause Antonio and Gilbert to raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Franny?" Gilbert asked, knowing the look on his friends face all too well.

"Yesterday Matthew said that he didn't want the party here, an that he wanted it at home or at the park instead." Francis explained as he ran a hand through his hair sending a scowl towards his little brother.

The others looked at Matthew who was holding a Fredbear plushie in his arms. Matthew was laughing at something that Feliciano had said, the others were laughing as well while Gilbert's little brother was blushing.

"Well I don't see whats wrong…. At least your brother gets to stay here longer, Luddy has a doctors appointment and he is sad that he has to leave early. Dad is allowing me to stay until the party is over." Gilbert said.

"Same with Feli and I. Your parents are letting Lovino stay so he would be coming home with you guys." Antonio said.

Francis nodded and saw that Arthur's friend Vlad walk in before running over to Matthew and gave him a hug then Arthur into a one arm hug.

"But Matthew is such a cry baby!" Francis stated, causing his two friends to blink in shock. "When he cries everyone tries to keep him happy! It is ridiculous!" Francis muttered the last part under his breath.

"Well I don't know about you two but I am going give Matthew his gift." Gilbert said, pulling out a small black box and showed what was inside it to his friends.

"Be back!"

Francis and Antonio both watched as their friend walking up to Matthew. They both snickered before started up a conversation as they waited for their friend to return.

"Matt!" Gilbert called out, Matthew looked over to see Gilbert walking up to them.

"Oh hello Gilbert, how are you?" Matthew asked.

"I'm Awesome!" Gilbert stated grinning while Ludwig just groaned.

"Well anyway," Gilbert said clearing his throat. "Here I saw this in a store and I thought that you would like it….. It reminded me of you." Gilbert finish grinning, a faint trace of blush across his cheeks and noise.

Gilbert handed Matthew the small black box, Arthur held Matthew's plushie while Matthew opened the small box. Inside the box was a gold delicate chain with a gold maple leaf, the blond smile at the gift.

"Thank you, eh!" Matthew said.

Alfred helped Matthew with the necklace as the Canadian admired the maple leaf.

* * *

After awhile Feliciano, Ludwig and Vlad had to go. Lovino was happy to stay longer the same with Gilbert, Matthew was also happy that the party wasn't over yet. Matthew was watching Freddy and the gang and smiled as he hugged his Fredbear plushie to his chest with a small smile.

"Hey there Buddy!" somebody said.

Matthew jumped a bit before turning around to see Fredbear!

"Oh! Hello Mr. Fredbear!" Matthew said politely making the golden bear chuckle.

"Are you the birthday boy?" He asked.

Matthew nodded with a smile.

"Happy birthday there kid!" Fredbear said. "Say I have a surprise for you and your friends!" he said.

Matthews eyes lit up with joy and happiness that would make any heart melt.

"Why don't we go get them!" He cheered.

Matthew nodded and rushed to where his friends were at.

"Gil, I got to get Matt's gift. Mama and Papa are waiting outside…. So when I come back then we can leave." Francis said.

"Sure thing." Gilbert said.

Francis smiled as he ran out to meet his parents.

"Whoa who's that Mattie?" Alfred asked as Matthew rushed up to them.

Everyone looked to see a giant golden bear following close behind Matthew. Gilbert forgot about what Francis said and walked over to where the others were gathered.

"Hey everybody I'm Fredbear!" Fredbear said cheerfully, the group of kids smiled in awe at the sight of the bear.

"I have a wonderful surprise for all of you!" He said, and just like Matthew their eyes lit up.

"_Follow me!_"

Everyone followed the golden animatronic to the Parts and Serves room, they all frowned feeling uneasy about this. Then the door closed and they all screamed.

"ARTHUR!" Alfred cried.

"Alfred I'm here!" Arthur called back.

The children grabbed who ever was closest to them and trembled in fear as to what would come next.

"Frère!" Matthew whimpered and backed into the wall.

"Hehehe…. You kids so~ stupid." a man laughed.

"Who are you!" Lovino snapped.

"IT'S ME!"

Was all they got before a faint glow of a knife could be seen and a sound of Lovino gasping as his throat was slit and his body falling to the ground. Everyone screamed and crying for Lovino, Matthew sobbed as he fell to the ground in fear. One by one the mad man killed Matthew's friends.

'_I want to go home!... I want everyone to go home!_' Matthew thought and remembered what Francis had told him.

'_You have me to protect you!'_

Those words echoed in the frightened Canadians mind.

'_Francis! Why did you lie to me?_' Matthew thought as the killer walked up to Matthew.

His friends blood stained the man's clothes, _**Purple**_ was what he wore. Matthew looked up to see black eyes and a wide grin, Matthew trembled as he saw the knife hover over him.

"Happy birthday kid….. You shouldn't follow strangers cause you'll end up dead." He said.

Stabbing Matthew in the stomach, chest, eyes, the Matthew's heart.

* * *

The man slipped away before anyone could see, a sickening grin on his face.

Francis returned to see that everyone was gone. The parents came in as well with a cake and gasped, dropping everything. They search for the children Feliciano, Ludwig, Antonio, Vlad and Francis were taken home. Freddy's was closed in order for police to find the missing children, but after awhile the case turned into a cold case and eventually stopped searching.

The kids tried to asked what was going to happen but received no answers. Francis felt horrible along with Ludwig, Feliciano, Antonio and Vlad they all saw someone in purple leave a room covered in blood but no one would listen to them. That day the group vowed to find the man in purple and avenge their missing siblings and friends. Francis held Matthews stuffed polar bear that was going to be Matthew's gift…. He cried into its fur every night for ten years after the tragedy.

* * *

Authors note:

Thank you all for reading the first chapter of my story! I am new to Fanfiction net and I am sorry for any mess ups. I really hope that you will read this story and give comments!


	2. The new guards and a new face

The new guards… and a new face.

(Freddy's Pov-Present)

I was tired, tired of following the program and singing the same boring songs over and over again. It's been like this since we woke up… by 'we' I mean the others. Lovino is mad when he woke up in Chica, so we all agreed to call him Chico so he doesn't try dismantling us.. Gilbert woke up in Bonnie and claimed that he was awesome…. We all hate it, it got every old fast. Arthur was Foxy…. He has been snapping at everyone and has been very moody. As for me I was the lead singer of the group. Yup Freddy Flippin Fazbear.

We all hate this, but we are all thankful that Matthew had escape the…. Uh….. I can never remember that moment, but I know that Matties fine! He probably has a girlfriend by now!

"Have a Freddy Fazbear time kids!" I said, all the kids ran around to find their friends and go to the prize corner.

I sighed as I started the songs again. I've been watching the Adults closely and keeping an eye on the little ones as well. We all had noticed this and we all decided that it has something to do with our past that we couldn't remember. All we remember is the Party and a man in a security uniform and nothing after.

* * *

The day was finally over and it is finally closing time! We all can finally move around! They make up stand here all day and perform! It gets tiring and boring, the only fun is scaring the… uh…. I think the guards? But they are never in that tiny office when we come to say 'hi' but an endoskeleton!

Though I guess Scotts retiring so we will be getting new Night guards…. I like Scott he is very chill when I see him in the day time. He is very kind to the kids, last week he helped a little girl find her parents! Scott also gave her a plushie of Chica… I mean Chico! But with the new Night guards they had hired more than one since people are trying to break in.

But we would treat them like the others… I think? We don't like it when we fully blackout and wake up to see that we killed some innocent person… this is something that we hate! We blackout and kill. We don't like killing but it has happened over the years that we have been awake in these bodys.

When the new Night guards came, sadly through the back, they started talking really loudly in the tiny office.

'_Man they are loud! I bet I could hear them over the children! And children are freaking loud!_' I thought as I looked at Lovino, who sighed, then at Gilbert, who just huffed. I heard Arthur muttering to himself like usual and then the chime for midnight echoed in the Pizzeria.

Our roaming features turned on, like normal and our minds went to nighttime mood. So since there were more of them then we will have to change our game a bit. Lovino started to move at the same time as Gilbert, I let them go ahead of me first. We just want to see whos all in the office.

"Alfred?"

I looked at Pirates cove to see Arthur looking at me through his one red eye while the other was covered with an eyepatch.

"Yeah Arthur?" I responded.

"Do… do you think it's _**him**_?" Arthur asked, I mentally frowned.

Arthur hasn't talked with anyone in a regular conversation, except for snapping at us, when we all woke up. He had started to keep to himself more and more as the days go by and it is rare for him to talk to us…. I miss talking to my brother.

"I don't know it might be… it might not…. But let's hope for the best!" I said.

Gilbert came back, Arthur and I both looked at him for answers.

"There's six of them!... but five of them are our brothers and friends!" Gilbert cried.

* * *

(? Pov)

I was watching the Night guards with my friend, he looked at me and shook his head. I sighed and continued to watch. When I woke up I and met him. He was very lonely and shy but eventually he warmed up to me. When the first night started, we both realized that I remembered everything… since I didn't mistake the Night guard as the killer or as an endoskeleton.

I looked at the five familiar faces and cried.

"Frère!"

A wave of sadness washed over me as I saw my brother groan up…. Also I cried because of that beard that he has! They all looked so happy… they must have found a way to move on.

"Remember we are after our killer the one who killed us all." he said before vanishing.

I sighed softly as I watched Gilbert and Lovino come back again. It's 1am and the Night guards weren't really looking through the Cameras. Mike was the Night guard who worked last weeks night shift since Scott had the day shift. He had brown hair that was a buzz cut military style, blue eyes and he wore the same blue an black uniform.

I watched the six men and I started to panic, they aren't looking through the cameras!

'_I have to help them…. They aren't the killers! I… I have to save them!_' I thought.

Gilbert was about to grabbed Ludwig when I appeared in front of the man and punched Gilbert. One of the Night guards closed the door on Lovino, who looked surprised by this.

"Mike! It's Golden Freddy!" Feliciano cried out in fear and panic.

That was when Arthur came running down the hall.

"Foxy's Coming!" Francis shouted.

They all looked scared, I looked at a pale Mike and turned to glare at Arthur. His eyes were black. I knew that he blackout like usual, that is how they get most of the innocent Night guards killed. They think that it's _**him**_ when _**he **_never came back.

"IT'S ME!" I shouted.

I made Arthur, Gilbert, Lovino and Alfred(who was in the bathroom at the time) freeze. Then I glitched as the 6am chime went off and vanished into my room. I sat on the floor crying because for ten years I have never let my friends see me…. For ten long years my friends thought that I was alive and not dead and suffering like they are.

'_I… I'm scared… I let them see me! I…. I… I can't save them! I just want to go home!_' I thought as I watched through the posters of my friends returning to their stages… more like forced by their programs that keeps us all trapped here.

I was sitting in the Parts and Serves room out of the cameras view, as oily tears fell as I continued to sit alone. Slowly being forgotten by my friends. I knew that they thought that I had somehow escaped my death but that wasn't true I was murdered just the same but not with one stab and down I was brutally murdered and I still see it every time I think about _the party_.

They never knew about Golden Freddy…. Well no Night guard has ever cried out that loud before either. So I don't know what they are going to do to me now they know that I'm here. I know that they hate it when the Night guards 'sleep' on the job and they leave them alone cause they even know it is nice to respect one's rest. That is how I have done it. I have been keeping the Night guards safe so when our killer comes back then he can get what's coming to him…. Even I want him to meet his end just like us but more slow and painful, I want him to feel our pain and suffer for the rest of his life.

"Golden…. Oh Golden don't cry! You'll mess up that Gold face of yours!" He said, softly.

"Sorry Puppet…. I just can't….. It's too much, eh!" I said.

Puppet pulled me into a hug. He was the only one to teach me how to use my abilities and was there when my friends didn't try to find me(the other murdered children). Puppet also told me to save the innocent Night guards and only kill our killer. Puppet left the room when Scott and Vincent came into the room.

Scott has long black hair that was tied back, green glasses that framed his brown eyes and he wore a blue button down short sleeved shirt, black pants as well. Vincent had black hair with light purple/pink streaks. He had light blue eyes and wore a black shirt and brown pants. I had gotten to know the two and learned that they never worked at Freddy's when the murders happened.

They had started working here two years ago and I knew that they were innocent… plus they aren't old they were in their twenties. But I watched then grab some tools before leaving the room.


	3. Vlads plan of action a disaster or is it

Vlad's plan of action, a disaster or is it?

(Goldens Pov)

I watched as the six Night guards along with Scott and Vincent sat in the office. I heard Mike mention to Ludwig that Scott and Vincent will be helping out do to what happened yesterday. I smiled at the sight of them, feeling more determined to keep them safe. I then decided to check on my other friends to see a fuming Alfred.

"I can't believe that low life Golden Jerk stopped us from getting those Night guards!" Alfred snapped.

"Alfred some of them are brothers and friends! Encase you haven't noticed! We could have hurt them!" Arthur snapped.

They started to argue about the topic before the chime went off for midnight. They all walked off to their spots for the night to begin. I sighed to myself as I lean back and glanced at the Night guards.

"It's nice to know that Alfred thinks that I'm a Jerk… Hoser." I said and watched as the night past on.

It was around 3am that Alfred was getting angry that the Night guards were still in the office. I watched as they didn't spend to much time at their stage they just went back forth drawing out the power. The Puppet and I were angry at this and decided to do something about it.

Alfred and Lovino were at the right window and Arthur and Gilbert were at the left window. So Puppet and I appeared in front of the doors to keep the guards safe, Alfred was growling at me. He looked like he was ready to punch me, and I am still upset that he called me a Jerk when I am trying to keep my family and friends safe! Then a light flashed in Alfred's eyes.

"Vlad what the heck!" Mike yelled.

"What it is a flashlight! Besides Freddy looks like he's about to hurt the other bear!" Vlad defended.

Puppet chuckled and I giggled as well when I looked at Alfred.

"He does.. Wow." I muttered.

"Did they just chuckle and giggle? Let alone talk!" Vincent asked.

"This isn't over Golden Freak!" Alfred shouted before storming off somewhere.

"Don't go into the Kitchen you fat headed bear!" Lovino yelled.

I closed the door before popping next to the Puppet.

"Well looks like it is time for us to leave…. I'm out." Arthur said, running to his cove.

Gilbert looked at everyone and started to walk backwards.

"I'm gonna go tune my guitar…" and left.

Puppet vanished and I looked at them before vanishing as well and watched them through the poster. Each one of them slowly coming out of their shock and surprise, I inwardly wished that I had a camera with me just so I could take a picture of their faces.

"WHAT THE HECK!" They all shouted in unison.

I couldn't do it anymore and I burst out laughing at this before groaning in pain. I started to glitch, it was getting more and more painful each time. This was the one thing I didn't tell Puppet, he has other things to worry about than me glitching. I just didn't want to be a burden on him, he already has to fix me up when some of my parts stop working do to lack of oil and repairs.

'_I kept them safe again… so did Puppet!_' I thought.

The 6am chime went off, so I sat in my corner glitching. I sighed as I fell asleep, the only way for my to rid of the glitch at the moment.

* * *

I woke up to see the door to my room open and I saw _**HIM**_! I tried to get up but I noticed that the wiring's for my legs were undone.

"Can't save them kid… If you were alive that is." he said.

He turned towards me and I saw his face. He had black hair with a few greys in it, a beard and his same cold black eyes. He looked old in my opinion.

"A stupid group of children came in here and never left… The cops were stupid enough to ignore the Fazbear gang. Some of the old Night guards say that the Animatronics move and try to kill them at night…. And that they see you as well… Well it doesn't matter anyway, you all will be scrapped by next week" He said.

Turning to leave the room but he glance at me and a sick grin on his face as he spoke the two familiar fraze that I had said the night before and from the murder.

"_It's me!_" he laughed as he left.

I glared at the spot that he stood and thought darkly even though I had a feeling that he didn't realise that we indeed didn't leave… we didn't leave the Pizzeria.

'_I am going to enjoy stuffing him in a suit!_'

* * *

(Vlads Pov)

I went home and after greeting my family I went straight to my room and started pulling out volumes of books of different types of spells. I know that some of my friends thought that I was joking but only Arthur, Matthew and another friend of mine believed me. Matthew liked the spells that I had showed him with Arthur's helping as well. I was going to introduce them to my other friend but… the accident happen.

After awhile my brothers came in and forced me into me bed to get some sleep, after many threats that they gave. I woke up three hours later and got some breakfast before going back to my books to find a spell that I can use. After a good three hours I had finally found it, this is going to keep us alive tonight….. And other nights as well. I grinned as I pulled out my phone and did a group call.

"Bonjour!" Francis was the first to greet.

"Ciao" Feliciano chirped.

"Hola!" Antonio greeted.

"Hallo." Ludwig greeted

"Hi." Mike yawned tiredly

"Hello… hello….-Stupid phone…- Hello?" Scott greeted… after muttering to himself.

"Whats up?" Vincent asked, sounding like he just woke up.

"Guys, so I did some research in my spell book, don't laugh just listen.." I started before a few of them started to laugh.

"I found something that will help us!" I cheered, smirking as I started at the spell.

"WHAT!" They all shouted together.

"Yup, also with some research it turns out the spirits with either unfinished business, untimely death or wanting revenge will stay in this world possessing items. So we might be-" I started before Francis cut me off.

"Non! I know what your going to say!" Francis snapped. "Your going to say that it's them in the Animatronics! We don't even know if they were killed!" Francis cried.

"The only thing of my brother that was found was his eyes! His Beautiful eyes, Vlad! In the Alley where the police found them!" I could hear him trying to hold back his tears.

"Yeah the others could be alive and being held against their wills!" Feliciano added.

I sighed and looked at the spell again.

"Well the spell that I had found, I used it before and it can turn an object to a living thing. I did it a few times for my brothers. So if I were to do this spell then the Animatronics would turn into humans at night, so we would be safe and we wouldn't have to worry about them trying to kill us." I explained, leaning back into my chair.

"THEN DO IT!" they all shouted together again.

I chuckled at this.

"Ve~ what happens if Vlad is right? What if they were all killed like we tried to the cops. We did see a man leave with blood on his clothes. So maybe their souls aren't at peace and can't find rest for what happened to them?" Feliciano said, we all were silent thinking about what he had just said.

"If that is true, then we would have to ask them." Ludwig said.

"Well I'll see you all tonight." I said, "Scott, you and Vincent should come tonight cause it seems that made the animatronics mad that there is more of us." I added.

With that we all said our goodbyes and I ended the call. I leaned forward and sighed.

"I really hope that this works.." I muttered to myself.

I looked at an old picture of me and a friend who was in the hospital at the time of the murders. He had pale blond hair and dull blue eyes, a curl that flooted next to his head…. It was like Matthew's, and the Italian twins curls. We both held an injured bird that we helped in our hands, a smile on our faces.

"Don't worry Lukas…. I'll help them." I said before getting everything ready for to night. I then crashed on to my bed with an alarm set to wake me up.

* * *

I woke up at eight and started to get ready for the night shift. I quickly ate and grabbed my keys kissing my younger brothers heads and ruffled ruffled their hairs before running out the door.

"BYE!" I called as I left my house.

I jumped into my car and started it up and pulled out of the driveway. I had to pick up Feliciano and Francis, taking a different route to Feliciano's since Feliciano is on the way to Francis's place. I pulled up to Feliciano's and I see him running out looking flustered. Once he go in and was settled into his seat I pulled away from his home and continued down the road.

"Hey Vlad!" Feliciano said.

"Hi Feli, did you sleep okay?" I asked.

Feliciano nodded as he pulled out a bagel from his brown bag and started munching on it. We were silent as we dove to Francis's place.

* * *

We pulled up to the Pizzeria and parked the car and we all hopped out before rushing to the office. Everyone was there in the small space and I am still trying to wrap my head around on how we are all able to fit in here.

"Okay, let's hope that my plan works." I said as Feliciano, Francis and I sat down.

Everyone nodded as we all settled in our seats and listened to the chime for 12am went off.

* * *

(Goldens Pov)

'_I wonder what Vlad's plan is?_' I thought as Arthur tried to get into the office but failed again.

Alfred and Lovino were going back and forth, the same with Gilbert with Arthur. Puppet had fixed my legs so I can stand again, we were both annoyed by what _**he**_ did to me….. Though I am still angry about it and having this happening…. Isn't the best.

So the Puppet and I decided to intervene with Alfred's plans on getting the Night guards when the four were at the doors at the same time. Puppet blocked the left door and I blocked the right door.

I heard Vlad mutter something under his breath and a bright light surrounded us. I looked down at my hands and froze before vanishing out of the office and into the backstage area and heard screams coming from the office. I looked through the poster and gasped at what I saw. The other Animatronics were human!

The Night guards that were shocked were Ludwig, Antonio and Feliciano. Vlad stared at the Puppet with tears in his eyes, the others were just surprised by this. I looked at the Animatronics to see what they looked like as humans.

Puppet had short black hair with white tips, black eyes with white pupils, purple tears and red cheeks with red lips. His outfit was a black long sleeved shirt with thick white strips with three white buttons, black jeans with white strips and with black vans. Arthur had red tips in his short messy blond hair and a black eye patch over his left eye, hie right eye glowed yellow with hints of green. He had a bandage wrapped around his torso with bits of dry blood on them, a red coat, brown ripped jeans with dark brown boots that came up to his knees. To tie the look together was a pair of red fox ears on his head.

Lovino had yellow tips in his dark brown hair, blue eyes with hints of hazel brown. A yellow sweater with the zipper done up halfway, a white shirt with 'LET'S EAT' on it. Cream coloured shorts and orange vans. Gilbert had purple tips in his snow white hair and purple bunny ears that sat on his head. Magenta eyes with hints of red, a purple sweater with a black shirt underneath, black jeans with black converts. Alfred had light brown tips in his blond hair and on to of his head was a black top hat and brown bear ears. Alfred's eyes were still blue but brighter, he had a brown sweater and a lighter brown shirt underneath, black shorts and brown and black runners.

"Alfred?" Francis asked.

"Francis!"" Alfred gasped, he and the others all came out of their black out and gasped.

"Wait! Where is Golden Freddy!" Vincent asked.

With that they all left the room. I looked around the backstage and found an old mirror and looked at myself and saw what I looked liked. My hair was gold with light blond mixed in it, golden bear ears. I had a golden sweater with a black shirt that had 'IT'S ME!' on it, ripped black skinny jeans and black vans. Golden chains were connected to my jeans, I had black leather finger-less gloves. I looked at my face and gasped at my eyes. My eyes were black with white pupils instead of my usual violet eyes.

I popped into a corner and fell to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest and cried.

'_**He**__ did this to us!_' I thought as I wept.

My glitches had turned into a headache but I ignored it and continued to cry. The door was thrown open and Puppet came rushing in with worry.

"Golden!" Puppet called out and looked around to see me in my corner.

"Golden! Golden are you alright?" Puppet asked, I cried harder into my knees.

I heard footsteps before gasps.

"I… I'm going to **kill **_**him**_ Puppet…" I said, looking up to reveal my tear filled eyes. "_**He**_** did this! **_**He **_**was here and I won't rest until he is stuffed into a suit! **_**He WiLl PaY!**_" I growled before vanishing into the office and closed the doors.

I hid under the desk and I stared at my hands, I noticed that I was wearing a golden maple leaf necklace that I got from Gilbert. The doors opened and I knew that Puppet along with everyone else was here.

"Golden?" Puppet said gently.

I glanced at him and sniffed.

"Sorry, eh…" I said softly, looking away from him.

"It's fine. I don't really blame you for acting out." He said, chuckling.

"What do you mean 'that you don't blame him'! He's the reason we didn't get our revenge!" Alfred snapped. "He doesn't know what we've been through! All we know is that some guy in purple killed us and Mattie got away and is safe!"

Francis growled at Alfred before stepping forward and knelt down beside Puppet and I. I could tell that Francis was hesitant about what he was going to say, Puppet nudged him a bit saying 'It's fine, ask'.

"Matthieu? Is… is that you?" Francis asked, everyone was silent waiting for what I had to say.

"... You don't look good with a beard frère…. It doesn't look good on you." I said, I looked to my brother to see tears running down his face.

All of my friends gasped, Francis pulled me into a long overdue hug and and nuzzled my neck spilling more tears as he hugged me. I looked at Alfred, who was blushing, Arthur Gibbs head slaps(Let me know if you get it:)) Alfred across the back of his head.

"So these are the Missing children?!" Scott gasped, we nodded.

"Yeah… Are you the Purple guy who killed us?" Alfred asked.

The Night guards shook their heads no, while I had the urge to smack Alfred upside the head like what Arthur did.

"Alfred all the guards who worked here after our deaths weren't _**him**_…." I said.

Everyone looked at me with shock, except for Puppet since he already knew.

"What do you mean? Matthew?" Ludwig asked, then Vincent's eyes lit up.

"Matthew do you happen to remember what exactly happened to you and your friends!?" Vincent asked.

I nodded as Puppet, Francis and I stood up from the ground. My head started to hurt more.

"Tell us do you know his name?" Scott asked.

"Non, I only know what he looks like from the time of our deaths to now." I said.

Before anyone could say anything my head suddenly felt like it was being ripped apart as I glitched and collapsed to the floor.

"MATTHEW!" Everyone shouted.

I twitched and muttered in a glitchy voice, and it was what _**he**_ had said to us.

"FoLlOw Me! It'S mE! pArTs AnD sErVeS!"

Tears fell from my eyes as my whole body hurt from the fiery pain. I felt Francis try to help me but I know my glitching will end eventually and I will more than likely will have to sleep it off again. I vanished and popped into the Backstage, then the stage, the Kitchen, Parts and Serves, then lastly the West hall before the glitching stopped. I was sweaty and panting from the strain of glitching.

"He's in the West hall!" Feliciano shouted down the hall, I guess that they tried to follow.

I saw Mike run up to me and knelt beside me. Francis and Puppet were both next to me in a flash and looked worried.

"Mon Ange! What happened?" Francis asked panicking a bit.

"I…. I'm sorry…. Should…. Have noticed….. Sooner." I said as I slowly fell asleep.

"Bonne nuit…" I said as I slipped into a dream filled with nightmares.

On the outside I look calm and peaceful when really I am suffering with my fears. It's not like they will notice, I just wished I did fall asleep after ten years of being animatronic since it was ten years ago that I had suffered from nightmares.


End file.
